criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
New Beginnings
New Beginnings is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of the game. It is the first case of Palmwood and also the first case in Vindigo Quarry. Plot The player arrived in the airport of Palmwood where they met their first partner, Elite Force Agent Madeline Ward. When the two detectives got to the police station, they were welcomed by Chief Josh Holland, who told Madeline to take the player out to check some of the city's landmarks. Madeline decided to take the player to the city's infamous sign where they were welcomed by a frightening sight. The victim was a man named Donald Parks, who was found stabbed to death in the city's entrance. The player and Madeline quickly gathered some clues and managed to narrow the investigation to five suspects: Derek Becker, Vera Stewart, Jonathan Bowen, Karren Kelley and Nicolas Shaw. In the climax of the case, the killer ended up being Vera Stewart. The motive for Vera's actions was that Vera's child was murdered and she belived that Donald was the one responsible for her son's murder. Madeline ended up revealing that her child's killer was not Donald, that the murder was in fact an acident and that she was living in a constant state of delusion.In court, Judge Cook after hearing upon Vera's mental state, sentenced her to 10 years in a mental institucion. Upon Vera's arrest, the player found connection about Vera and an infamous drug lord named Lord Underwood. The player interogated Lord Underwood about his operations and ended up hitting a dead end with their leads. Madeline also asked the player to help her find a family photo she keeps on her wallet. The player looked around the city's entrance and managed to retrieve it. In the aftermath of the case, Chief Holland congratulated the player on their first sucessful investigation and so, invited the player to explore the local Quarry as it is the central landmark of the district of Vindigo Quarry. Summary Victim *'Donald Parks '(found stabbed to death in the city's entrance) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Knife' Killer *'Vera Stewart' Suspects Profile *The Suspect eats shrimp. *The Suspect knows physics. Profile *The Suspect eats shrimp. *The Suspect knows physics. *The Suspect uses hand sanitizer. Profile *The Suspect eats shrimp. *The Suspect uses hand sanitizer. Profile *The Suspect knows physics. *The Suspect uses hand sanitizer. Profile *The Suspect eats shrimp. *The Suspect knows physics. *The Suspect uses hand sanitizer. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats shrimp. *The killer knows physics. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer's blood type is A+. *The killer is a woman. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate City Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Knife; Victim Identified: Donald Parks; New Suspect: Derek Becker) *Talk to Derek Becker about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Bus Stop) *Investigate Bus Stop. (Clues: Torn Magazine, Locked Box) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Faded Magazine) *Examine Faded Magazine. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Vera Stewart) *Ask Vera Stewart about the photo he took with the victim. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box Unlocked, New Lab Sample: Smart Watch) *Analyze Smart Watch. (01:00:00; New Suspect: Jonathan Bowen) *Ask Jonathan Bowen if he knew the victim. *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon: Bloody Knife; Attribute: The killer eats shrimp) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows physics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned Hut. (Clues: Shattered Necklace, Knife Holder, Shredded Paper) *Examine Shattered Necklace. (Result: Karren Kelley Identified; New Suspect: Karren Kelley) *Ask Karren Kelley about the necklace with the victim's photo inside. *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Old Letter; New Suspect: Nicolas Shaw) *Ask Nicolas Shaw about the letter he wrote to the victim. *Examine Knife Holder. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand sanitizer; New Scene: Benches) *Investigate Benches. (Clues: Locked Phone, Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Threat on Photo Restored) *Interrogate Derek about the threat he wrote on the photo of the victim being drunk. *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Phone. (12:00:00) *Talk to Jonathan Bowen about the messages to the victim. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Nicolas Shaw about accusing Jonathan Bowen for the murder. *Investigate Broken Bed. (Clues: Bag of Clothes, Locked Cabinet) *Examine Bag of Clothes. (Result: Karren's Clothes Identified) *Talk to Karren Kelley about her clothes on the victim's house. *Examine Locked Cabinet. (Result: Cabinet Unlocked) *Analyze Files. (09:00:00) *Ask Vera Stewart about the death of her son. *Investigate Palmwood Sign. (Clues: Pile of Rocks, Broken Sign; All tasks completed first) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Bloody Rock) *Analyze Bloody Rock. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Gravestone) *Analyze Gravestone. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a woman) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Price of Power (1/6). (No stars) The Price of Power (1/6) *Investigate Bus Stop. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Photos of Vera and an Unknown Man) *Check on Vera and ask her about the unknown man. (New Lab Sample: Photo of Unknown Man) *Analyze Photo of Unknown Man. (09:00:00) *Ask Lord Underwood about his business. *Investigate City Entrance. (Clue: Lord's Wallet) *Examine Lord's Wallet. (Result: Photo of Derek) *Ask Derek Becker about his conections with Lord Underwood. (Reward: Burger) *See what Madeline wants. (Prerequisite: Derek Interrogated) *Investigate Benches. (Clue: Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Madeline's Photo) *Return the photo to Madeline. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Update Chief Josh Holland on the latest intel collected. (Reward: P'PD Badge'; All tasks must be done first) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *This case marks ScratchyCat (MysteryJones) return to writting since his last cancelled series, hence the title of the case. Navigation Category:Vindigo Quarry